$ -\dfrac{6}{20} + 1.5 = $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{6}{20} = -0.3$ $1.5$ is already in decimal form. Now we have: $ -0.3 + 1.5 = {?} $ $ -0.3 + 1.5 = 1.2 $